Mutual Confusion
by Lianda
Summary: Hermoine was asked to stay at Hogwart at the end of her 7th year. She was to continue her studies with her usaul teachers - including lessons with the infamous Potion Master. New Chapter is up!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own HP.. It would be nice if I did.  
  
******************  
  
It was Her last week at Hogwarts and what a day for her to be late for potions, Hermoine thought as she ran down the hall to the dungeons, being late for Professor Snape's was not a good thing.  
  
As she burst through the door, all heads turned to her, Professor Snape whirled in a shade of black and Hermoine steeled herself as if to face death.  
  
"You're late Miss Granger! Ten points from Gryffindor!" his voice raised goosebumps on her arms as the ice cold tone struck her. "I.I" (how was she to tell the cold hearted, ruthless Snape that she had had to run all the way back up to Gryffindor tower to get a pad, when her cycle came a day too early.)  
  
Snape raised an eyebrow in question (this was surely the first time the girl has ever been speechless.) "Sit Miss Granger and do your work, and be glad that I do not take more points of gryffindor for you trying to bunk class." "But professor." hermoine's voice was indignant, but he gave her no time t finish and cut her of. "Ten points, for being ill mannered miss Granger."  
  
Hermoine practically flew out of potions when the bell rang and didn't bother to say goodbye to her potions teacher as so many Slytherins were doing.' Good riddance' she thought as she walked to the library, although deep down inside she knew she was going to miss the Potions Professor more than any other teacher.  
  
At the library doors Hermoine suddenly stopped. 'Why do I need the library on the last day?' 'I'm sure it's ok if I just go and watch Quiddich' her answer to that came when Ginny turned the corner and collided head on with her. "There you are!" exclaimed Ginny, her face flushed. "I thought I might find you here. Common Moine, Ron and Harry have practice lets go watch, better than sitting in there on your last day of school." She said this with a disgusted look in her face and a shake of the head to the library door. Hermoine was convinced, she was gonna go and watch Quidditch.  
  
Apparently Ginny and her weren't the only ones who felt that they needed fresh air and fun. The Quidditch pitch was full of spectators from all houses. The teachers occupied they're usual areas in the stand, Hermoine's eye was caught by a figure all in black. Snape didn't notice her staring at him and she wasn't exactly sure that he would pay attention if he did. She couldn't stop the sigh that escaped her lips. "Are you all right Moine?" Ginny asked, with concern plainly visible on her face. "Huh.Oh yes. Come on lets go find good seats before they're all taken!" Hermoine was too busy to notice the concern on Ginny's face, or the pair of Beautifully dark eyes that followed her slender figure and graceful movements through the crowd, the eyes turned away as she sat down.  
  
Ginny and Hermoine walked silently up to their rooms, merely because Hermoine was in no mod for talking and Ginny had nothing to say. They found a jam in the Gryffindor common room, trunks and books were jammed into spaces that weren't filled with clothes and reports. Through all the commotion they spotted Ron and Harry. "Hey, what do you think?" Ron said an excited look on his face.  
  
"What is it?" although Ginny kept her voice steady and unreadable, her excitement showed through her eyes.  
  
"It's my outfit for a muggle outing!" Ron seemed pleased with himself. "Harry and I decided that a pub with muggle beer is the best remedy for a seven year headache."  
  
"If you want you can come!" Harry's voice was deeper now with an almost sexual undertone that sent shivers up Ginny's spine. He stood and walked over to her, she had to look up to meet his eyes as her head barely touched his chin.  
  
Hermoine looked at her friend and then at her before releasing a sigh. Harry had changed tremendously over the years. His body had developed into that of a young man and he was extremely attractive now that he wore contacts. Hermoine however saw nothing but a friend in him, he was just too reckless for her.  
  
"Are you alright Moine" Ron asked, concerned more than a friend should be. Hermoine suspected he had a crush on her but just didn't have the time to prove it.  
  
"I'm fine, but is it a good idea to be alone in a muggle pub with Voldemort hunting you Harry."  
  
"Moine you worry too much!" He moved behind her, placing his hands around her hips and leaning over to whisper in her ear "I'm touched you care" His lips were touching her ear and he made it look so much like a seductive gesture that both Ron and Ginny were abashed and turned away. Harry laughed at their expressions and let go of Hermoine.  
  
He had been treating her this way for 2 months now and Hermoine felt nothing for it, simply because Harry only did it to entice Ron into making a move out of jealousy and because he just enjoyed it as a game between them. They both knew and felt comfortable with it.  
  
Hermoine left the common room at a brisk walk, she just couldn't relax with all the commotion. Turning a corner she collided with her headmaster, who instead of falling over grabbed her arms and stopped her from doing so. "Ah Miss Granger, just the person I was coming to see!" he let go of her when he was sure she had regained her footing and recovered from shock.  
  
"Have I done something wrong?" she wasn't worried when she asked this because she knew she handed, but what else could she say. "Now Miss Granger, you and I both know you didn't. But I would just like to talk to you and your friends for a few minutes in my office. Please come to my office when you have found Mr Weasley and Potter." He turned around and walked swiftly back the way he came, leaving Hermoine wondering what he possibly needed to say that was so important he had to come himself.  
  
Tada there u r , da 1st chapter! Thanks pls review 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter & co  
  
******************************************************************  
  
All three approached Dumbledore's office with caution, the door opened before Harry took hold of the handle. Dumbledore sat inside with a satisfied smile on his face while Professor Snape stood in a corner of the room facing them and looking ready to kill. "Ah…come in, come in." Dumbledore rose. They entered the room, Ron dragging his legs, Harry walking as if he were strolling ( this emitted a disgusted look from Snape which Harry returned with a casual nod, as if to an equal) and Hermoine who seemed to flow into the room with the grace of a swan. Because they were all quite nervous, she didn't see the look of praise Snape gave her.  
  
"Now I will come straight to the point." Dumbledore did not sit as he usually did, "You all know that Voldemort is still looking for you Harry and I believe that it is unsafe for you to leave Hogwarts yet. And you (he looked at Hermoine and Ron) as Harry's friends will all be targeted so you must remain here under the watchful eye of myself and the teachers."  
  
The three looked at each other and then at their headmaster speechless. 'this isn't fair' ran through their minds at the same time. Suddenly Hermoine spoke. "Headmaster." She continued on an affirmation from him. "If we are to stay here until it is safe, should we not at least have some means of study available to us?"  
  
"Ah…Miss Granger I am well prepared for that question and have organized with the teachers to give all three of you lessons on what you intend to take up as future roles."  
  
Hermoine sat still until she remembered her manners and whispered an urgent "Thank you"  
  
" and who are these teachers?" Harry seemed to have masked his disappointment well and raised an inquiring look at Snape, who gave no notice of it and appeared to be studying a book on the shelf next to him.  
  
"The teachers stay the same, so whatever subject you need, you must arrange with your usual teacher for a lesson." Harry groaned at this answer and slumped in his chair. Hermoine knew that the cause of his disappointment was Snape, as Harry needed potions to become on Auror.  
  
They left Dumbledore's office fifteen minutes later. As they walked through the door Harry placed an arm around Hermoine's waist, she didn't see the reaction on either Dumbledore's or Snape's faces as the door closed immediately after but she could have sworn that she felt eyes follow her out. Hermoine woke up and looked out her window to see that it was still dark. She got up and dressed for a warm day by the feel of it and only when she had half of it on did she realize that she was putting on her school uniform. She threw it of immediately and went to her cupboard to select tone of the elegant and flimsy summer dresses she had.  
  
She was standing in front of her mirror admiring herself when the owl arrived. It flew in through the open window and landed o her pillow with a hoot. "Well nice to know you're having a good life." The owl responded to her sarcasm with another hoot and an extended leg. Hermoine removed the letter, the handwriting was clearly Dumbledores. Miss Granger you will please arrive for breakfast as usual and continue your studies afterwards. You may dress informal as this is not a school day. I expect you to be responsible and arrange your timetable as soon as possible.  
A..Dumbledore  
Headmaster  
  
Hermoine left her room at a slow walk and made her way to the dining hall.  
  
Ron and Harry woke up to a scraping on the window. When Harry saw the owl he went back to sleep, leaving Ron to open the window and take the note.  
  
As he got up Ron attempted in making early morning conversation. "I wonder what it wants?" was the only thing he could think to say.  
  
A muffle answer came from the bed where Harry slept, "So why the hell don't you open the window and ask it!" Ron sighed, Harry never talked I the mornings. He took the letter and read aloud "Breakfast is at the usual time in the dining hall, I expect you present and informally dressed. I trust that you will set your timetables accordingly after breakfast and study in your time here.  
A..Dumbledore  
Headmaster"  
  
Harry groaned as he heard the content of the letter, but still made the effort to get up and dress. It only took them five minutes to dress and leave the room as neither made an attempt to brush wild and unruly hair.  
  
Hermoine stopped at the dinning room door and watched Harry and Ron approach. By the looks of them she saw that both had over slept and put on the closest thing to the bed, but even so Harry seemed to look more attractive while Ron in contrast to him just looked untidy. As they approached her, Harry stood back a step then whistled, Ron stood Staring until Harry nudged him in the ribs. All three faced the door and walked in.  
  
Only four teachers sat at the table; Dumbledore, MacGonagall, Hagrid and Snape. All of them smiled openly except for Snape who's scowl seemed to deepen with their appearance.  
  
As they approached their usual seat they noticed how empty everything seemed and how big the hall was when no one was in it. They were about to seat in their usual places when Dumbledore stood and in a loud and audible voice said "You are welcome to join us at the teachers table, as this is an informal meal there is no need for protocol."  
  
They stopped in mid action and stared. Harry was the first to move by swinging his leg back over the bench and handing Hermoine his hand to do the same. Ron seemed to be stunned too much to move so Harry had to give him a shove to bring him back to reality.  
  
They came up to the table and Harry held a chair for Hermoine between MacGonagall and Snape. As she sat down he kissed her lightly on the cheek and whispered softly into her ear, he said nothing but the tickling feeling it gave her made her giggle. Harry then sat next to Dumbledore and Ron between him and Hagrid. Because he was engaged in conversation with Ron, Harry didn't notice the look of pure hatred that Snape gave him.  
  
*************************************  
  
Finished, for now…. Thanks sooooo much for everyone who has reviewed!!!!! Pls continue to support my story^_^  
  
NB!!! The rating will be raised to PG13 in the next chapter… thank u all. tata 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own HP.. It would be nice if I did.  
  
******************  
  
Snape sat at the teacher's table dreading the moment the doors opened. Dumbledore told him that he intended to have the three remaining students join the teachers and he wasn't looking forward to that.  
  
As the doors opened Snape's eyes betrayed his every feeling. Hermoine Granger had walked in flanked by Weasley And Potter. She looked stunning with her little dress hugging every curve of her slender and slick body, the material danced around like water and showed even more leg when she walked. On her feet she had open shoes with a more than average heel and she seemed to glide rather than walk. It took Snape all his effort to turn away and recover his mask. He had started to find her attractive in her sixth year and had kept an eye on her ever since, but never did he see through the uniform she wore, how perfectly shaped she was. As hard as he tried he could not keep his eyes away and settled instead for watching her from the corner of his eye unnoticed.  
  
The unusual group of people stood and the teachers began to disperse. Hermoine allowed her eyes to follow Snape. She could not have looked at him through out breakfast, because that would mean turning her head in a totally different direction, but she had felt him next to her. She could still smell the sent of wild herbs that radiated from him and the aura that radiated from him. Harry turned to face Hermoine and followed her line of vision, being so immersed in her thoughts she didn't see his knowing smile. He placed a hand around her waist and this immediately snapped her back into reality as he knew it would. "You look positively sexy." The sound of his voice and the seductive tone would have driven any girl wild with lust, but Hermoine was different, she was a friend and that's why Harry made the exception of flirting with her. They walked out of the hall together. Harry holding Hermoine around the waist and Ron and Ginny dragging their feet behind. They past the portrait of the fat lady and entered Gryffindor tower, Ron and Ginny sat in their favorite chairs. Hermoine made a move to her chair but Harry's hand tightened around her, making her look up at him. His eyes were filled with concern and worry, Hermoine knew that he wanted to talk to her alone. "I think that I'm gonna go and get my books and do some work" it was the only excuse she could think of. "What work?" Ron looked utterly bemused at her statement. "I think I need to arrange a few things a well!" Harry fortunately learned that if he said anything to Ron with the appropriate tone he would be believed.  
  
"Well then go ahead. Ron do you want to play Wizards chess?" Ginny knew that Harry and Hermoine wanted to talk. Over the years they had developed a rare and unusual relationship, they trusted each other with anything totally and there was always secrets just between the two of them that not even Ron or Ginny knew.  
  
Harry took a firm hold on Heroine's hand and practically pulled her up the stairs. Ron had developed a new passion for Wizards chess (he was unbeatable in the school) and he was so immersed in his game that he didn't see Harry pulling Hermoine to the boy's dormitory.  
  
Harry entered his room and pulled Hermoine in shutting the door behind her. The minute the door closed Hermoine fell into his arms and cried her heart out into his shirt. "Shhhh.it's okay." Harry whispered soothing words in her ear and moved slowly to the couch in the room. She was crying so much she didn't notice that she was seated. To Harry her behavior was no surprise, this had been happening ever since the sixth year, when Hermoine realized that she was becoming a woman and fell in love with Snape.  
  
Harry remembered the first time it happened. They were alone in the common room as Ginny was doing homework and Ron was searching for food. Harry was teasing Hermoine about Snape since earlier in the day he noticed her looking at him. "Hermoine you could do better you know!" he looked across at her but she remained silent and didn't object as normal. "Maybe if you shorten your dress a bit and lower your neck line he'll see you, even better wear a scowl on your face and then you'll really be on the same level." He hadn't seen the tears that ran down her cheeks then but turned around immediately when he heard the sob that erupted from her. She was curled up ion the chair and crying into her eyes, Harry Knelt by her then and held her in his arms while she cried and told him everything.  
  
Harry remembered how hurt she was then and knew how hurt she felt now, he looked down at her then and felt more than saw that she had stopped crying and sobbed instead still buried deep in his arms. Ever since that day things just seemed to connect between them, they were always there for each other and Harry was surprised at how sensitive and caring he could be, at how much he understood her. Hermoine looked up then. " Harry?" his hands were stroking her back gently and he brought up his left hand to wipe away the remaining trace of the tears she shed, he smiled then and didn't lose patients in the slightest bit when her tears broke free again.  
  
They stayed like that for hours until finally Hermoine feel asleep in his arms and he carried her over to his bed and left her there to sleep her dreamless sleep. He would come back later when she would wake and need someone to talk to.  
  
Snape entered his rooms in a foul temper. He just couldn't keep living like this, he just couldn't. He had felt her tonight closer than ever and had struggled to remain impassive, but tonight it was harder than any other time. " STAY OUT OF MY HEAD" he knew he was going mad shouting to no one in particular but he just couldn't keep it in. 'God' he thought, ' she was so beautiful, so delicate and graceful' in his dreams he saw them together, walking and holding hands as if without a care in the world. 'NO. She is innocent and has her whole life ahead of her. I swear I won't get involved' 'besides what woman on earth would want to love me.' He barked a laugh at this deduction, but when he turned and saw the reflection in the mirror......there was a whirl of black as Snape left his rooms, and the shards of broken glass went unnoticed on the bedroom floor. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own HP.. It would be nice if I did.  
  
******************  
  
Hermoine woke up and immediately knew where she was, the feel of the mattress, the smell of the room and the couch in the corner all told her. 'I'm so used to the bed it feels like my own' she thought about the number of night she had wept and slept in this room and couldn't count them. And then all other memories vanished as she remembered why she was there in the first place and all the pain flowed into her at the same time and she cried again.  
  
As if by summons Harry burst through the door at a run and without hesitation sat on the bed and held Hermoine until her tears stopped, her sobs subsided and she looked at him with red, puffy eyes. "Oh Harry, I'm so sorry!" she placed her head onto his shoulder and he rocked back and forth on the bed.  
  
"You don't have to apologize for the way you feel." Harry spoke softly into her hair. "And to me least of all people." He appeared calm but Harry felt an Incredible anger rise up within him, not because of Hermoine but because Snape was too stupid to see how beautiful she was, how special and rare people like her were. This anger at Snape is what gave Harry courage to face him like he was a pier and how Harry managed to make it seem that Snape's comments washed over him. Deep down in his mind Harry made a promise to himself and the girl in his arms most of all, that he would make Snape pay for what he was doing to Hermoine.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" the question was unnecessary since he already knew the answer, but talking to her was the best remedy Harry knew. The young woman in his arms shook her head and remained silent in his arms. Harry always thought that Hermoine was pretty, but the years had changed her better than anyone expected. Her hair was straight and silky, she was taller than average, ('perfect height' Harry thought) she was slender and the years of knowledge and experience glowed in her big, brown eyes. 'How could Snape not see it?'  
  
"Harry?" the voice was barely a whisper, but sometimes Harry thought that he would be able to pick it out in a muggle market place.  
  
"Mmm."  
  
"Harry, I really think I'm ok now and that I'll be over it soon. So you really don't have to blame Snape for this, I mean it's not his fault." Harry looked down at her and smiled (a charming smile that caught every girls eye) 'she knows me too well' he mused. ' But I know her just as well if not better.'  
  
"Moine, I hate to see you suffer." he placed a finger on her lips as she opened her mouth to argue, " But I wont force my help on you until you ask for it or truly need it." Hermoine smiled the first time for what seemed like forever, she threw her arms around him and whispered into his already soaked shirt "Thank you Harry"  
  
Ginny woke up with a sore back and neck, she and Ron had fallen asleep in their chairs as usual when they played wizards chess since she was the one to lose constantly. Ginny got up and stretched careful not to wake Ron, she tiptoed away and started to climb the stairs to Harry's room. When she opened the door she saw exactly what she saw the last time, Hermoine in a deep sleep with her head in the crook of Harry's arm while his other hand stroked her smooth hair.  
  
Harry smiled warmly at Ginny when he saw her head peek around the door, he knew that she had a tremendous crush on him, but he couldn't help thinking that she's too young.  
  
When Harry smiled at her, her knees always went weak and at that moment she envied Hermoine more than ever before.  
  
"Eh. Ron might wake up quite soon, those chairs are pretty uncomfortable." She just didn't know what else to say, she felt stupid giving hints to people to get out of bed.  
  
Harry smiled at her again and suppressed a chuckle. He didn't understand how Ginny could feel so uncomfortable just telling him to get out of bed and wake Hermoine. ' Then again, she does like me, maybe she doesn't know what to say about Moine.'  
  
Harry moved out of bed slowly so s not to wake Hermoine straight away, so he now stood in front of Ginny with nothing else on but his boxers. He didn't remember getting undressed for bed, if he knew, he would have asked Ginny to leave not wanting to embarrass her, 'knowing how shy she is'. But now that it happened Harry couldn't care less and so he calmly walked past her to his cupboard to pick out clothes, pretending not to notice her face turn as red as her hair.  
  
Ginny felt awkward now that Harry had gotten up, she didn't expect him to stand so confidently in front of her half naked. When he did however she couldn't remove her eyes from him, he had a magnificently tanned body and the muscles rippled across his body as he moved past her. She smelt him then, he always wore muggle aftershave, she knew it because it was the exact same one Bill uses but somehow the scent has a different effect on her when Harry's wearing it.  
  
"Are you alright Ginny?" Harry was leaning against the cupboard door and seemed to some how look worried and have a mischievous grin on his face at the same time, Ginny thought that her name had never sounded better to her ears.  
  
Ginny seemed to realize that she had been standing there unmoving for 5minutes and now stood staring openly at Harry. She blushed crimson and somehow found the strength to nod.  
  
Harry smiled, he walked towards her and when he was only a few centimeters away he bent over her ear and whispered softly "You're amazingly beautiful when you blush" this made Ginny blush even more not that either of them believed it possible and Harry laughed at her openly surprised look. He had flirted with her before and had had the same results, but refused to make it anything more than flirting until he a satisfied she was old enough. Harry didn't know however whether Ginny believed him or not but he for one knew that every word he said to her when flirting was totally and utterly true.  
  
Hermoine stayed in bed the rest of the day and when she woke several times she closed her eyes and went back to sleep. Harry checked on her constantly and even though he knew that she was awake and Hermoine knew that he would understand, and so both were content in just foregoing the talking.  
  
When most of the day went buy and Hermoine had not emerged for breakfast or lunch, Harry decided to talk to her before the matter got out of hand.  
  
A knock on the door was answered by a moan and a shuffle of sheets as Hermoine turned away from the door stubbornly ignoring the knock. Harry didn't bother to knock again and just entered.  
  
"Moines, I think you should get out of bed and eat something." He could see the outline of her form against the light seeping through the closed curtains.  
  
Harry didn't hesitate but moved over to the window an flung the curtains open, he open the window and stepped aside letting the breeze entice Hermoine into looking up, he knew she loved fresh air.  
  
And surely enough she peeked over the sheets and when she saw him watching gave up and sat up in bed.  
  
"Well, at least we're getting somewhere." He smiled at her but got nothing in return, Harry frowned then. "Moine, look at me" he said it with a tone of power that made her look up. "Moine, what is the matter, you've never been this bad before?"  
  
"Harry I'm just tired of trying and I don't think I'll ever get the guts to face him again!" Harry heard the lifeless tone of her voice and for once in his life he as frightened for Hermoine, she had always had a spark in her that amazed him, and how could she just give up.  
  
"Look you faced him before over and over in your life and you know you'll have to do it again soon. Now that we're all stuck here you have no choice Moine and the sooner you do it the better."  
  
"I don't want to look at him, but you're right and I'll do it at dinner tonight." Although Harry would normally be pleased when she agreed with him, for once he regretted not killing Snape.  
  
Snape was shocked when at breakfast Potter And Weasley appeared without the Granger girl. Potter had made a hasty excuse about her feeling unwell and left immediately after he finished eating.  
  
The same at lunch. Snape began to worry, 'what could possibly have happened to her?' He was pacing the length of his bedroom when the dinner bell rang, Snape made his way to the dining hall at a brisk walk that he barely held back from a run, if she didn't come to dinner he was in half a mind to go to her rooms and see what the problem was.  
  
Dumbledore was already seated when Snape arrived and the other teachers had just walked in when there was a high-pitched scream outside the hall. All the teachers jumped to their feet and rushed for the doors.  
  
The commotion in the hall increased when the doors suddenly swung open and the teachers burst through with their wands out.  
  
Harry who was just getting his fits of laughter under control burst into a new fit when he saw the teachers surprised faces at the sight of Hermoine wet from head to toe. Dumbledore stepped past Ron and Ginny both on their knees now holding on to their stomachs. He looked at Harry questioningly and Harry regained his composure enough to give Hermoine a hand up and gave her his cloak to cover up as her dress was now see-through and stuck to her like a second skin. Dumbledore simply put his wand away and asked. "What happened?"  
  
"Well sir as you can see we were on our way to dinner when peeves took Hermoine for a target."  
  
Ron had gotten up and was wiping a tear away. "I never Knew Peeves's aim was so good." 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
  
********************************************  
  
Snape had put his wand away and now faced the soaked miss Granger. "In the future Miss Granger I advise that you do not scream for no good reason and cause the teacher to run for nothing."  
  
Hermoine looked utterly shocked at this statement and could feel the hat radiating of Harry who was standing behind her. "Well, I'm so sorry that I couldn't help being frightened Professor," Her anger was rising quickly, "But as I remember you weren't the one who had ten water balloons thrown into your face. Now if you don't mind I believe I will change and I will do this ever so quietly since I would not want to disturb your meal." And with that she stormed of past Harry without looking back.  
  
Snape stood stupefied before he regained his composure and stormed of. Harry couldn't help but beam with pride at Hermoine.  
  
Snape burst into his room and started passing the length of the living room. 'Who did she think she was, answering me like that in front of everyone' the room seemed smaller than usual 'Foolish girl' he sniffed at this. But his anger subsided the more he thought, memories of her slender body and her wonderful brown eyes looking up at him, 'God she's beautiful when she's angry' Snape couldn't get the vision of Hermoine's almost naked body out of his head, not that he even bothered to try.  
  
Hermoine burst into her room at a run she was aflame with anger. ' How dare he treat me like some sort of stupid girl.' 'No' she stopped passing, she remembered his eyes when he had burst through that door, they had searched her and she thought that she saw for a second the glow of desire in his eyes. 'Maybe that's why I was so shocked when he dared to tell me of' She fell onto her bed ignoring the wet dress and giggled quietly when she remembered how much it showed when wet.  
  
Hermoine woke up in a dry but wrinkled dress, she got out of bed without hesitation and threw the dress on the floor. Walking over to the cupboard she picked a summer dress with an extremely low neck line 'Might as well make the best of my meeting with the teachers' she of course had a particular teacher in mind. Hermoine put on some make up and grabbed a silk scarf on the way out 'Cant face McGonagal with this dress.'  
  
Harry woke up to the sound of snoring across the room, he wondered if he should wake Ron and tell him to shut up then thought better of it and got up instead. 'Ron I swear I'll kill you if you so much as dream of snoring tomorrow.' Ron stirred in the bed and dreamily looked up to see Harry standing on top of him. "Sleep well sunshine?" Ron seemed surprised at this but decided to answer anyway, he learned long ago not to guess Harry's moods; they were unpredictable.  
  
"Yeh.I guess so!" "Good.You know what, since you know how great it feels to sleep so late, next time why don't you actually let me do the same!" Ron was puzzled, 'Why's he so angry?'  
  
"Hey Harry. What's up?" Ron seemed unsure of his question. "Nothin.I guess I'm not in the mood for facing The Salamander ( Snape)" "Yeh. Neither am I!" Ron was dressing and had already made his bed. "Do you think Hermoine's ok?" "Huh.What?" Harry had been daydreaming but he was sure he had heard Ron correctly "I said, what's up with Moine?" Ron seemed interested as usual, he always was when it came to Hermoine. "What do you mean?" Harry didn't want Ron to find out about Hermoine's crush on Snape. "Well you know. She's been acting all weird lately." He was now looking directly at Harry. "Maybe it's because she wanted that job at the Daily Prophet, but now she won't get it 'cause we're stuck here.!" Harry didn't know what else to tell Ron. "Oh yeh!" Ron seemed totally convinced and started to walk out of the room for breakfast.  
  
Snape sat up in bed to see that it was still dark outside. He had had his usual dreams of Hermoine Granger throughout the night, but this time however he was not prepared for the surprises his dreams threw at him.  
  
In his dream she had been walking down the hall way (dream started as always) but instead of turning right to his office where she always went to find him sitting at his desk, the dream image turned left and went up an old staircase. The figure had moved past all his usual traps and spells as if familiar with them and then she had placed a slender hand in the doorknob of a big door that seemed to blend in with the wall. She entered and found him lying casually on his bed with a book in his hands, when his eyes had met hers he had smiled, put the book down and beckoned to her. ( Snape eyes closed at the wonderful memory of her slender body in a transparent shift walking towards him) She sat on the bed and as their arm entwined, they both reached for a kiss and....... ............He had woken up. Dumbledore sat at the breakfast table with Hagrid and McGonagal, they were waiting for the rest of their party to arrive. Dumbledore appeared puzzled, he had never seen Snape late for anything in his life, even a function he didn't want to go to. And whereas for Miss Granger, he was worried about the girl, after all he had never seen her this slack either. 'Mmm.Harry does seem to have a great influence on the girl, I shall have to make inquiries and find out.' As if by summons four people burst into the room, the quiet and friendly atmosphere provided by Dumbledore was immediately erased as the raw energy around the group spread. Hagrid was shifting in his chair as the four approached and McGonagal seemed utterly shocked by the rude intrusion.  
  
Hermoine had met Harry and Ron half way down the stairs to the hall and as they made their way to the door of the dining room they bumped into an unexpected [person.  
  
The collision of three on one was even too much for Snape, as he lost his balance he saw in his line of vision a mass of silky brown hair and the flash of creamy skin. Harry fell hard, he had tried to grab on to Ron for balance but ailed since Ron fell a split second before him and Hermoine seemed to land elegantly on the pile of bodies.  
  
"You stupid, ignorant fools, don't you watch where you're going" Snape had tried to sit up but couldn't as Hermoine sat on one of his legs and he didn't want to touch her.  
  
"Well I wouldn't talk if I were you Professor" Harry seemed to stress the title. "I suggest you watch your footing when you turn a corner. And I advice that you apologize to the lady as your clumsy self had rammed into her!" Harry was now standing and helping his friends up.  
  
Snape seemed to glow with hate. "Potter, I see you have the very manners your parents had. How dos it feel." His voice was dangerously calm.  
  
"As always it feels great knowing that you suffer through out your life. You tell me, how does it feel to be tormented by father and son, I mean you should be honored knowing that I consider you important enough to waste my breath on you!"  
  
Snape had had enough. He grabbed his wand and aimed it at Harry who was only a split second slower in reaching his, but before either had said so much as a word of incantation, Hermoine had placed herself squarely between the two. To everyone's surprise, including Snapes, he brought his wand down as did Harry. Ron stood watching with mouth agape as Snape took the lead and entered the hall, followed by Hermoine in a perplexed state of mind and a Harry who winked at her and took a firm grip on Ron's shirt and pulled him in.  
  
Snape walked towards the table like a machine, his feet worked automatically while his mind pondered the scene that passed. 'She had been so brave.' 'Why had she done it?' he had been amazed when he put the hand holding the wand down, but she had just stood there expecting him to do it and he couldn't resist. 'She has too much power over me.' Three people walked down the hall on their way to the dungeons, they had seen the teachers they needed and arranged their schedules accordingly. This was the last teacher that Harry and Hermoine needed and after what happened earlier that day they definitely didn't think that Professor Snape was going to be lenient.  
  
Harry was first to enter, after a knock on the door and a quick 'come in' Harry took a deep breath and stepped in.  
  
Snape was sitting at his desk and when he saw who had entered his mood seemed to increase rapidly. "Ah.Mr potter. I hear that you need potions to further your carrier" Harry nodded, not wanting the ass hole to get to full of himself. Snape's forehead creased 'So he wants to look tough does he?' "I would like to know what it is that makes you think that you are good enough for special classes from me?" Snape had a glint in his eye, the one he usually got in class after embarrassing people he didn't particularly like.  
  
Harry knew Snape too well to let the idiot get the best of him. "I don't think I'll be good in any of your classes sir, but I need the subject and I didn't exactly choose you for my teacher." There was an angry glint in Snapes eyes now and he seemed to be radiating pure hate as he looked at Harry. "I don't think that that is good enough Mr Potter and I believe that you would do better in another carrier, preferably without potions." He turned his back on Harry and calmly strode to his desk and sat down to his work.  
  
Harry stood as well, taking the sign as an exit invitation, but as he reached the door he turned around." I believe Dumbledore likes to hear of my progress in school, and I'm sure he'd love to know that you refuse to teach me on the pure basis that you hate me. The feeling is mutual, so have a good day Snape, I'll see you later." Harry left the room with ought so much as a glance back, he couldn't see the anger and hate Snape showed or the wand that he had aimed at Harry.  
  
Hermoine seemed to have held her breath for all he time that Harry was in there, and when he finally came out she didn't know what to ask or say. Harry saved her the trouble. " you know what? I don't think he likes me very much! Do you?" He had his hands in his pockets and walked as if he didn't have a care in the world.  
  
Hermoine let the statement sink in. " He refused?" She looked just as shocked as she felt. "Yeh.and he didn't even lecture me!" Harry seemed to calm for Hermoines temper "YOU CAN'T JUST WALK AWAY!" She had stopped and was looking directly up at Harry. "Why not?" "BECAUSE, you need it to become an auror!" she stopped to see his reaction at being reminded of his dream, when he said or showed nothing she continued, "You can't become an auror without potions, You Know That?" still no response. " What do you plan to do? Kill rats for a living?" she seemed to stress the last bit. "Look Moine, you know Dumbledore and you know me. I haven't changed my mind about becoming an auror or taking potions, but if Snape doesn't want to teach me then Dumbledore will talk him into it or find me another teacher.although the last is too much too hope for." He was so unworried that it irritated Hermoine. " I suggest you get in there and arrange your lessons, I'm sure he has cooled down by know." And with that he strode of down the passage whistling a muggle song, leaving Hermoine alone to face a dark door.  
  
Snape sat at his desk and concentrated on his work, he did not want his anger to get the best of him. A knock came from the door, but unlike Potter's this knock was mild and held back. Snape smiled slyly to himself, he knew from experience that a frightened student was standing outside. 'Well at least I'll have some fun today'. (Scaring the already frightened student was a past time favorite of Snape's) "Come in!" His voice was ice cold, but if he had not been so angry with Potter he would have guessed who the student was and would not have received a look of total surprise when Hermoine Granger stepped in slowly and hesitantly. She was careful not to look him in the eye and missed the look on Snape's face. "Miss Granger?" His training was the only thing that kept his voice stone cold. "I.I've.I've come to arrange lessons Professor!" The last was said so fast that it took him a second to realize what she had said.  
  
"I believe that it is obvious why you are here, unless you enjoy wasting my time. I however am inclined to know why it is that you need potions to become a reporter." His one eyebrow was raised at her, but she wasn't looking up from her study of the floor. 'Why is she so quiet? Maybe she thinks I'll turn her down like Potter. Hmm.little does she know.' Hermoine appeared to have become immobile but was mumbling something that Snape took no notice of. He had been studying her and immediately noticed the extremely low-neck line that seemed to be teasing him, she had her arms folded tightly in front of her and her hair was cascading loosely down her back.  
  
With a lot of effort Snape removed his eyes from her. "Miss Granger will you stop babbling on. As I said before I have no time for your nonsense, so if you don't give me one good reason why I should teach you potions then I shall take great pleasure in throwing you out by the scruff of the neck." Hermoine seemed utterly shocked at this, but when she opened her mouth to speak no words came out. Snape raised an eyebrow at this. 'What the hell has her so scared that she. she of all people has nothing to say?" "I'm waiting Miss Granger!" He sounded more impatient than he was, but in fact he enjoyed seeing Hermoine speechless. "I.I'm.I love you!" Snape's mind was reeling and he seemed to see and feel as thousand things at ones, sure he had heard those words before many times but never had they come from someone who he had liked. 'No.Loved' He hadn't expected this at all. Then he seemed to notice Hermoine's eyes for the first time they glowed with passion and desire and something more. They seemed to come alive and burn with the love that now was so obvious in them.  
  
Snape cursed himself silently for being so stupid as to over look that. "But wait, her eyes, she had kept them down. Of course she would have kept them down if she knew that he would see what they held.' He seemed to be holding a battle inside is mind.  
  
Hermoine had looked up to see Snape's reaction to the words she thought she'd never say. It had surprised her to see the shock on his face, but it had only been there a split second before it vanished. He now stood by his desk and seemed to be in deep thought, his face gave no hint of the turmoil inside. Hermoine opened her mouth to speak, but he looked up suddenly and she dropped her eyes to the floor.  
  
"Miss Granger! I believe that I asked to give me a valid reason to teach you lessons and if this is all that you have to say then I believe that we have nothing more to discuss." And with that he turned and walked over to his desk and sat down to his work as if nothing had happened.  
  
Hermoine was appalled by his reply, she was so sure that he cared and maybe even loved her. She was so angry that she stood and approached his desk without a second thought. "What else do you want me to say? That I have dreamed of your arms around me every night. That I haven't been able to get you out of my head for the past year! Or perhaps that you are everything I want in a man and that I won't settle for anything less! Are any of those valid enough reasons for you?" She was shouting and had her hand firmly placed at her sides, but the reflection in her eyes was the only trace of held back tears.  
  
Snape merely raised an eyebrow at this, he was finally in full control of himself and didn't plan to loose it. "If that is all Miss Granger, I believe you know where the door is!"  
  
"NO IT IS NOT ALL!" Hermoine had lost all sense and didn't care what she said to whom. "I am not a child. How dare you think that you can treat me like one. And another thing.."  
  
She couldn't finish, Snape stood and towered over her. "Miss Granger. I suggest that you do not tell me what I must and mustn't do, as for your not being a child I am not so sure. I do not plan to waste my time indulging a girlish fantasy, I have better things to do. Now, I will not ask you again to leave my office, if you do not get out now on your own accord I will throw you out!" His voice didn't show the slightest hint of anger, it was dangerously calm and made ice seem hot. Hermoine stood in front of Severus Snape with a look of total horror on her face. She had not expected his reaction and now didn't know what to do, she stood still and could not have moved if she tried.  
  
Snape moved like a deadly viper. His hand gripped her arm like a vice and he was steering her towards the door. For all Hermoine tried to resist it was like bending iron. As he tried to push her through the door she grabbed for the wall and would not budge. Snape saw this, his hands grabbed her arms and he spun her to face him. He pushed her against the wall and exerted a bit of force on his hold to show her that he meant what he ha said. "Listen to me!" his voice was calm but it had lost its iciness, Hermoine looked up. "Don't be stupid! You're a smart girl and you know that this is just an infatuation! Don't make me hurt you Hermoine." She stood still looking up into his dark eyes. The way her name sounded when he said it seemed to ignite ea fire inside her, she couldn't look away.  
  
"I'm not a girl!" Her voice was a small whisper, "And I am smart enough to know what the difference between love and infatuation is, and you know better than me what THIS is1" She had relaxed in his arms and there was such a look of trust in her eyes that he could not bear it. " You are a fool Miss Granger!" His arms tightened and he flung her out of the room and shut the door.  
  
Hermoine fell to the floor and didn't bother to get up. Tears came unbidden to her eyes, she lay outside the one door she wanted to enter and cried herself to sleep.  
  
Snape leaned against the cold door and in the silence of the night he heard the woman he loved outside his door crying.  
  
Harry was sitting in the Gryffindor common room when he heard the clock strike midnight. Hermoine had not returned and he was worried about her. Ron had already gone to bed and so Harry got up and decided to go find Hermoine.  
  
As he walked down the hall he turned to the dungeons without thinking and as he approached Snape's door he saw the outline of a female figure on the floor. Harry started to panic thinking the worst but when he approached the sleeping girl and was satisfied that she was unhurt he carried her to her room, making a note in his mind to sort this out with Snape later. It was obvious that Hermoine had cried herself to sleep.  
  
Snape heard footsteps outside the door and then a distinct shuffling and the footsteps grew distant. He walked out the classroom and warded it out of habit. As he made his way up to his rooms he saw flashbacks of what happened and remembered the look in her eyes and the reflection of pain in them as he had turned her down. Snape entered his bedroom and for ones didn't bother to change or fold his robes, he threw them carelessly on the floor and slept. Hermoine woke up in her room with a headache, she remembered last night so vividly that she chose to stay in bed. 'Who cares about class anyway?' she was still in bed when Harry came in after lunch  
  
"So you wanna tell me what happened so I have a good reason to kick his ass?" He didn't have to say who he was. Harry was leaning against the door with a determined look on his face.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it! Leave me alone." She turned over in bed and faced the wall. Harry raised an eyebrow at this, she had never before refused to tell him something when he asked directly. 'This is serious' He shifted his position a bit. "You've been alone since yesterday night if I'm not mistaken! Hermoine, either you tell me what the hell happened last night or I go and find out from Snape!" No answer came from the figure on the bed, Harry sighed and left at a quick walk. Hermoine didn't suspect for one second that Harry had been serious about what he said.  
  
Snape was in his office when Harry burst in with his wand raised. He had been caught of guard and Harry's incantation pinned Snape to the wall leaving his head the only part of his body mobile.  
  
Snape grunted from the force with which he had been thrown against the wall and glared at Harry. Any other person would have cringed from such a glare but Harry was too angry to care.  
  
"What the hell do you think you are doing Potter?" His voice was the very source of all anger and hate that he held, Harry seemed to ignore it like a fly in his way.  
  
"What did you do to her?" Harry's eyes were ablaze and for the first time ever Snape saw more of James Potter in him than he wished. "Mr potter release me now and I will think twice before killing you." His voice was so calm than he could have been talking about the weather. "I don't think that you're in any position to be making deals. Now ANSWER ME, What did you do to her?" Harry had his wand inches from Snape's face and didn't seem to notice that he was threatening the third most powerful wizard in the world.  
  
"I would like to remind you Potter that I do not take orders from the likes of you. And because I happen to be in a good mood I'll actually give you the option of releasing me or fighting me like a wizard and not the coward you are!" Snape was comfortably leaning against the wall as if by choice and his voice carried a hint of laughter. "surely you're not afraid of me Potter?"  
  
Harry released Snape and took a step back. Snape's wand was in his hand before his feet were firmly on the floor. As they faced each other with wands raised and ready for battle, neither made a move, the sound of footsteps could clearly be heard echoing down the hall... Dumbledore entered the potions classroom at a quick face. The surprise on his face clearly showed that he did not intend to find Harry and Snape facing each other, although both had put their wands away, the expression on their faces told enough about their plans.  
  
"Professor Snape I will speak to you in my office." He turned to go but stopped. "And Harry, I suggest that you stay with your friends for the rest of the day!" And with that he left the office at a quick walk.  
  
Snape moved past Harry to follow the headmaster, but Harry moved to block his way. He didn't need to look up at his Professor anymore, they were of almost the same height, Snape perhaps a few centimeters taller. "What did you do to her Snape?" Snape's eyes narrowed since he did not fail to notice that Harry had not used his title.  
  
"Get out of the way Potter!" He almost spat the name and didn't bother to conceal his hatred.  
  
"No." Harry was just as open with his hate but like Snape he remained calm. "I want to know what you did to her!"  
  
"I did what any teacher would do." He had a malicious smile across his face. "I refused to teach her because she like you Mr Potter could not give me a good enough reason to teach her." Harry now had a puzzled expression on his face and Snape smiled even more at that. "I see your friend has not told you everything after all. Well Potter I advice that you come with all the facts when you threaten me or don't bother to come at all as you have just made a total idiot of yourself!" Snape moved around Harry like a predator and headed for the door, his cloak swirling behind him.  
  
Harry stood in the potions class for some time before he stopped glaring at the spot where Snape had stood. 'What had happened in here, and why won't Moine tell me?' Harry left the dungeons at a jog, the place always seemed to give him the creeps when he wasn't angry. As he ran into his room the full realization of what he had done hit him. He had threatened Snape, the one teacher he hated more than anyone, the Professor everyone was scared of. Harry sat on his bed and laughed.  
  
Dumbledore sat in his office when Snape walked in, his face an expressionless mask as usual. As he approached the headmaster he gestured to a seat and Snape sat. "I'm afraid I have bad news!" Dumbledore looked worried but not for himself, he was worried about Snape, even though Snape concealed his feeling well Dumbledore always knew when something was bothering him and this time whatever it was, was distracting him from more important matters. "What is it?" As usual he was calm but prepared. "Lucius Malfoy has escaped from Azkaban. He broke free about an hour ago!"  
  
Hermoine had not eaten all day and now sat in bed listening to her stomach grumble. "if I don't eat something I'll deteriorate." She was debating whether she should go to dinner or not. "Well better to deteriorate than face Professor Snape." She had a mocking tone in her voice whenever she so much as though of his title.  
  
At that moment Harry seemed to appear from nowhere, she hadn't even heard his footsteps outside. "Hey.Don't you ever knock?" She gave him a glare but there was definitely a hidden smile in her expression.  
  
Harry smiled, relieved that she was in good spirits. "No. Not that I remember." He walked up to the bed and sat on the edge. "So.Are you hungry yet?" The look of expectation on Hermoine's face when he mentioned food made him laugh. "Oh no you don't.I'm not gonna bring food for you. Last time I checked you had feet and walked as well as any person a know, now come on!" He got of the bed and strode over to the wardrobe. Hermoine's disappointment was clear but she said nothing when Harry threw a dress at her and told her to put it on.  
  
"I don't think I want to go down." She was dressing as she said this. "I don't remember giving you a choice!" He was leaning against the wardrobe and holding a cloak for her. When Hermoine raised an eyebrow in question he said. "It's chilly outside."  
  
"Why are we going outside?" She stretched a hand out for the cloak. "I thought that visiting Hagrid would cheer us both up, besides we haven't really talked to him in a long time. Now get your hair sorted while I go get Ron, We'll go Down after dinner!"  
  
Ron was sitting in their room and unsuccessfully trying to do homework, he unlike Harry and Hermoine had had his first class with McGonagal that day.  
  
"Hey Ron!" Ron looked up as Harry approached, he looked bored out of his misery. "yeh?" "We're going to see Hagrid after Supper, are you in for it?" "Blimy, Course I'm in for it!" Ron stood immediately and dropped his homework on the floor not bothering to pick it up. They both strode out of the door to dinner.  
  
As the three of them entered the dinning hall they approached cautiously. The teachers were already seated and waited for them to arrive. Harry took one look at Snape's face and knew that he had not wanted dinner either. 'Well if we're all gonna sit together anyway might as well make the best of it.  
  
Harry made sure that he talked to Hermoine and Ron all the time and because he seemed so relaxed the other two took on his mood straight away, as he guessed they would. When dinner was over and everyone got up to leave, Harry noticed a grim Snape retreating to his apartments and the three of them laughing as they headed for the grounds and to Hagrid's Cabin. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Hagrid opened the door to see three people looking up at him expectantly.  
  
"Hey Hagrid! Howz it going?" Harry made his way I as Hagrid moved away from the door. "You look tired Hagrid! What have you been doing?" Hermoine was genuinely concerned and it sounded in her voice.  
  
"Nothin...I mean nothin' bad! I jus' had t' look after a lot of animals!" He drew out three more of his mugs and sat down to pour out tea.  
  
"So why are you's here?" Hagrid learned long ago that even though their concern was genuine, they always left his cabin knowing more than they should.  
  
"Common Hagrid, Cant we even pop in for a visit?" Ron's try to look innocent convinced Hagrid of what he suspected.  
  
"OK... What do ya want to know?"  
  
Harry smiled. He knew Ron was a terrible liar. "It's like this Hagrid. I haven't spoken to Dumbledore for days and I have learned to tell when he's keeping something from me. And just yesterday he rushed into Snape's office wanting to speak to him, I suppose if I hadn't been there he wouldn't have bothered telling Snape to meet in his office. I want to know what's oing on!"  
  
Hagrid scratched his head, he seemed to be thinking whether to tell or not.  
  
"Ah well I suppos' there be no harm in it, you'll find out sooner or later. Well ya see 'Arry, it was 'bout Yesterday afternoon that we 'eard that Malfoy escaped from Azkaban see n well since he knows that Snape's been spying on ehm see, Dumbledore figures that he'll go on and tell You Know Who straight away n well ye know that Snape's in danger now n that means You Know Who can stay ahead of us now that we have no on to spy on ehm." Hagrid seemed to stop to regain his breath.  
  
Harry looked at his friends; Ron seemed to have trouble stopping his eyes from popping out of his head while Hermoine seemed to be so shocked that she was ready to cry. Harry knew she was worried about more than him in the situation.  
  
"Why wouldn't Dumbledore tell us something so important. I thought that he was through with treating me like a kid?" Harry wasn't really angry just disappointed that Dumbledore hadn't told him.  
  
"I'm sure 'e 'ad 'is reasons 'Arry!" Hagrid seemed so tired that for a few seconds he appeared smaller.  
  
"I guess you're right. Come on you two, we better get up to Gryffindor." Harry was standing up when Hermoine seemed to snap back to reality.  
  
"Wait Harry! We can't just do nothing about this!" for a minute he thought she was joking.  
  
"Moine are you out of your head? What do you want US to do?  
  
"I don't know yet, but we can't just sit around while Voldemort kills Snape and kills muggles!" Hagrid and Ron cringed at the name.  
  
"Are you listening to yourself talk? Moine Snape can look after himself and as for Voldemort..." again the cringe "...killing muggles, he's been doing it for years. Dumbledore hasn't been able to stop him and you want the three of us to try. Listen to yourself for gods sake, you've lost every bit of sense you had!"  
  
Hagrid and Ron just stared as Hermoine and Harry argued at full volume.  
  
"Harry we must be able to do something, we just can't let it happen...we can't" Hermoine had her head I her arms and was crying openly. Harry knew exactly what she meant (she was worried bout Snape.) He went over and hugged her. The other two seemed to be transfixed.  
  
"Get a hold of yourself!" He meant it for everyone in the room, including himself.  
  
Snape was in his living room when his arm begun to hurt, the pain ran up and through him to every part of his body. As he gained control, he got up and moved as quickly as possible to Dumbledore's office. It was beginning.  
  
Snape never got to Dumbledore's office, instead he sent his hawk. Dumbledore would know what it meant if the hawk arrived without a message. Snape made his way to the Hogwarts gate where he apparated.  
  
Voldemort was standing by an old house, he remembered killing his muggle father here, a smile crossed his face at the pure pleasure of the memory. There was a buzzing sound behind him and Severus Snape appeared a few feet away from his master. The smile of pleasure on Voldemort's face was quickly replaced by one of malice and hate. 'How dare he return to face me.'  
  
"So you have returned." His voice lacked anything humane.  
  
Snape stepped forward and knelt at Voldemort's feet. "I am always faithful to you my master." Snape resisted the urge to spit at Voldemort's feet, he hated groveling for anyone.  
  
Voldemort's face was expressionless, but inside he burned with a passion for blood, he wanted to kill Snape. 'Never mind, I have a surprise for the traitor.'  
  
"Stand!" Snape stood at the order without hesitation, but the look on his face was not one of respect or gratitude to Voldemort.  
  
Voldemort strode into the house at a quick pace with Snape at his heel.  
  
The inside of the house smelt of rotted wood and Snape immediately noticed the figure lurking in the shadows. He was only a second too late in removing his wand, ten men released hexes at him and within seconds he was on the floor immobile.  
  
"So you dared to come back and face me did you! Well no matter, I shall take great pleasure in seeing your death. Malfoy!" A tall man with blonde hair came forward, his wand was held ready in his hand. "I believe that you have an old score to settle, I suggest you be quick about it, I have no time to waste."  
  
As Malfoy raised his wand there was suddenly a buzzing noise behind the death eaters, Dumbledore appeared with Minerva at his side both had their wands out and attacked immediately.  
  
"DUMBLEDORE!" The hollow echo was Voldemort, he stood ready and faced Dumbledore who had finished with another Death Eater. "Why don't we finish this where we stopped last time!"  
  
"Don't be Foolish Tom, it's not worth it..."  
  
"Don't try to reason with me you old fool...I have no time for your meddling."  
  
Just as he was about to raise his wand there was another buzzing sound and with that three people appeared with wands upheld aiming directly at Voldemort.  
  
Snape was suddenly at Dumbledore's side and both also had their wands ready and with no hesitation both aimed "Avada....." Harry had also aimed and had had the same thing in mind... "Avada..." Ron hexed a death eater who had tried to hit Harry while Hermoine was nowhere to be seen.  
  
Hermoine almost stumbled at the bright flash of green light that had appeared, she was running down steps and it seemed to be getting darker. She remembered appearing behind Voldemort, she had seen Severus on the floor and had run to his aid, then she had seen Malfoy running away and ran after him. The sound of footsteps ahead of her seemed to be growing fainter 'Damn the fool for running so fast, gutless coward.'  
  
"Face me Malfoy! Or do I have to chase you all the way around the world waiting for you to get the guts to face a mudblood." The sound of footsteps stopped and Hermoine cursed under her breath. 'Oh great going Granger, now he's just standing and waiting for you to get to him.' Hermoine cursed again, the green flash had maid her lose the night vision she had gained and know she could barely see the stairs.  
  
The steps ended and Hermoine slowly stepped forward trying to see past the shadows, suddenly something hit her on the back of the head and she dropped to the ground like dead.  
  
Five people stood in the living room of an old house surrounded by bodies. Harry dared not look at Dumbledore or McGonagal, he knew already what they would say. He, Ron and Hermoine had apparated after being told severely not to leave Hogwarts, but Harry had been worried about Dumbledore and Hermoine had all but cried with worry about Snape. 'Wait, Hermoine, where is she?' "Hermoine?" The sudden sound in the house startled Ron out of his reverie. Harry slowly stepped over the body of a man with snake like features and a deathly white skin colour that now suited his condition, Voldemort was dead.  
  
"HERMOINE?" Harry was extremely worried, e remembered arriving with her but she wasn't there when Voldemort died.  
  
"Where is she?" Ron was also wearing a worried look on his face. Harry turned to Dumbledore for help, but he only shrugged and turned to Snape who nodded and left the room.  
  
"Don't worry Harry. Professor Snape will find her!" He seemed too confident in Snape for Harry's liking but he remained silent. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
  
Warning: This chapter contains some rape scenes (attempted), if you will be offended by such things do not read any further!!! You have been warned !!!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Hermoine slowly opened her eyes, the room was dark and gloomy and her head hurt. She tried to reach up a hand to feel the extent of the bruising when she realized that she sat on a chair and tied hand and foot, she also noticed with some distaste that she was wearing nothing than her bra and panties.  
  
"Where the hell am I?" it was a rhetorical question.  
  
"Good evening Miss Granger, I believe you slept well?" Malfoy was seated across her and did nothing to conceal his staring at her or the outright look of over balanced Hermoine's in his eyes. Hermoine almost belched at the thought, he wanted her and she did not find the situation on tempting.  
  
"apart from the cold, quite well thank you!" The sarcasm was dripping from her voice. He smiled at her try at being brave, 'They all seem to try so hard at first' he was of course thinking of all he other girls and young women he had molested.  
  
"I'm glad that you enjoy sarcasm so much Mudblood, but as I see it you either shut up willingly or I help you!" He emphasized his point by bringing the tip of his wand to lean across her face. Hermoine spat at him.  
  
"You stupid bitch!" He slapped her twice before grabbing her face with one hand and kissing her.  
  
Hermoine's mind was lost, she had forgotten what control was, she wanted out. He was holding her jaw and trying to force his tongue in. his fingers where digging into her cheeks and when he let go the red marks were almost bruises. Malfoy had a malicious smile on his face and studied the bruises he made on that lovely ace before e slapped her again.  
  
This time however he didn't go for another kiss, instead he took as step back and took of his robe, he then unzipped his trousers and took a step forward.  
  
Hermoine had her eyes closed. 'This is just a nightmare and I'm gonna wake up in bed very soon.' Her bottom lip was trembling and she was on the verge of tears. She felt him step closer and shut her eyes even tighter. Malfoy took a hold of her hair and forced her head back and leaned over to kiss her, his other hand gripped her bra and tore it of.  
  
Hermoine kept her mouth tightly shut, but the hand that ripped of her bra took a firm hold on her breast and squeezed. Hermoine screamed and thrashed under her bindings in vain, the hand was now slapping her chest and his tongue had gained entry when she had screamed.  
  
Malfoy stopped and looked down at the girl in his hold, she was terrified now it showed in her deep brown eyes that glistened with tears, a tear escaped and ran down her cheek. Malfoy leaned forward and licked it of. He then leaned closer and whispered in her ear...  
  
"Enjoying this mudblood?...You better because it's going to be a long night." Hermoine's tears gave way then.  
  
"please...no please don't" Malfoy had stood and was removing the rest of his clothing, he then stood naked before Hermoine. "Look at me" She refused to open her eyes, Malfoy took a step forward and slapped her so hard that her head rang from the blow and tears of pain and fear rolled down her cheeks leaving trails.  
  
"I said look at me!" Hermoine opened her eyes slowly, but looked him in the face and dared not look down, she already knew what she would see. Malfoy moved forward again and this time he reached his hands down to part her legs and slipped a hand under her panties to stroke her. There was nothing gentle or caring in his touch, his hand was rubbing hard against her clit and her tears now fell and ran down her naked breasts.  
  
Suddenly Malfoy pulled her panties off and began to mount, Hermoine screamed and thrashed......................  
  
The door burst open, which stopped Malfoy from achieving his goal. Severus Snape stood with his wand aimed at Malfoy. When what he was seeing registered his anger began to rise.  
  
"Old habits are hard to break aren't they Lucuis!" Snape had stepped into the room and now faced Malfoy with no expression what so ever. Malfoy at the site of Snape had reached for his wand but still stood naked.  
  
Snape studied Malfoy, he had seen the man rape many young women before but he particular one that sat in the chair at the back of the room all tied and bruised had gotten the one thing Snape never planned to give.  
  
"I see you haven't changed much!" He as looking at Malfoy's raised organ "Nature never did like you enough to bless the most deprived parts of your body." Malfoy seemed to lose control, but the lack of skill when compared to Snape was the one thing that he should have regretted. As he aimed Snape had already counter acted and Malfoy fell to the floor unconscious.  
  
Hermoine was shocked to see Snape burst in of all people, he had entered calmly and insulted and defeated Malfoy as if it was a minor obstacle. He now walked towards her just as calmly and undid her bonds. Hermoine was bruised all over and the fact that Snape was seeing her naked was not helping, she tried to get to her robes which were torn and thrown aside carelessly in one corner of the room, she managed two steps before her strength gave way and she stumbled and almost fell.  
  
Snape had taken a deep breath and walked over to the girl, he had tried not to grimace when she stood and tried to walk, to her robes he suspected. He could see that she was embarrassed but couldn't really think of anything to say that would help. Then he saw her move and stumble, his reflexes reacted immediately and he caught her before she hit the ground. Her body was cold and she was so weak she didn't react to his hands on her tiny waist at all. Snape covered her with his cloak and lifted her up, she was asleep in his arms when apparated out of the room and back to Dumbledore.  
  
Harry was pacing the room and Ron seemed to be staring at nothing when a buzzing noise seemed to come from the center of the room. Snape appeared with a limp body in his arms, both covered in black. Harry moved quickly but was intercepted by Dumbledore who had crossed the distance and now stood with his back to Snape and facing Harry.  
  
"I believe she will be better of in the hospital wing at Hogwarts Harry! Now you and Ron go back with Professor Snape, while I sort this mess out!" Harry didn't argue but turned and stalked over to Ron, who still needed someone to stand next to him when apparating.  
  
They vanished and Snape managed not to grimace before doing the same. Minerva turned to give a questioning look to Dumbledore, after all he had just let Severus Snape carry Hermoine Granger to the hospital wing. He shrugged and looked at the bodies strewn on the floor. It was gonna be a long night.  
  
Three people burst into the hospital wing scaring Madam Pomfrey senseless.  
  
"What the....Why are you.....where did you....????" Suddenly she seemed to come to her senses as she saw the limp body in Snape's hands.  
  
"Oh dear god no!" for a minute she was thinking the worst, but then she noticed the positive movement of Hermoine's breathing and relaxed.  
  
"Put her over there Severus!" She pointed to a bed in a secluded corner. "And what are you two still doing here?" she faced Harry and Ron with all her wrath and they had no choice but to back away quicker than expected. Snape who had just placed Hermoine on the bed smiled indulgently, after all how many times do you see Potter running away from a woman.  
  
"Thank you Severus!" She moved quickly to Hermoine's side and bean her usual routines, Snape stood by and watched, Pomfrey was so worried about her patient that she had forgotten all about him.  
  
When she was done she faced him squarely and said..."I suppose you'll be wanting to stay with her! Well then don't you dare wake her up or I'll use your guts for my medical experiments!" and with that she walked of on silent feet leaving a very stunned Snape standing by the bed.  
  
"Damned woman..." He sat on a chair by the bed. He smiled to himself, wondering what conclusions Poppy had jumped to about him and Hermoine.  
  
Snape left the wing by dawn. He had sat the whole night by her side and watched as she slept silently and dreamlessly. Now all he wanted was a bath and some sleep. 'Thank god there are no brats to teach' He walked into his rooms and threw his robes of without his usual grace and neatness. As he stepped into the shower he felt light hearted and more relaxed than he had for years, he took no notice of the mark on his arm and so did not see that it was beginning to fade.  
  
Big hugs to all my lovely reviewers hope you will keep up the good job. :P 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I solemnly swear that I do not own Harry Potter

Chapter 9

Hermoine woke up with a dreadful headache but as far as she could see her bruises were gone and she felt normal. A memory of the day before seemed to strike her and she sat up in bed quicker than what was healthy for her. Hermoine grabbed her head as the room started to spin, Madam Pomfrey who had just entered the wing after breakfast rushed to Hermoine who seemed to be falling out of bed in slow motion.

"Good heavens child! I gave you a very strong potion last night, you should not be able to sit up on your own at all!" She walked over to the young woman and pushed her down into bed.

"Thank you! What happened?" she didn't expect madam Pomfrey to know much more than she herself already knew but there was no harm in asking.

"Well from what I hear you had a busy night last night! I was hoping you would tell me a bit more of the action than Dumbledore did!" She looked expectantly at Hermoine.

The door seemed to fly open to admit a very angry looking Ron and an extremely relaxed Harry, both gave a try at smiling.

"So how did you sleep...? Better than us I suppose since Dumbledore insisted on giving us the longest lecture the magical world created and is refusing to let us go home." Harry said it so matter of fact that it took some time for Hermoine to realize what he had said.

"Why won't he let you leave...? I mean now that Vol..." Harry cut her of. "If you'll excuse us? We need to talk with Moine!" He looked at Madam Pomfrey who seemed to be trying to become inconspicuous and hear everything possible.

"Oh... well of course dear." She walked away so slowly that Harry had waited five minutes before talking again.

"Look Moine, for whatever reason Dumbledore has, he's not telling anyone about yesterday and he gave us another long lecture on keeping it secret!" He sat on a chair next to the bed. "Besides...it suits us just fine that we're at school since Ron and I have a surprise installed for everyone" He grinned slyly at this. Ron who was standing all this time at the end of the bed seemed to come awake and began to make conversation.

"So...Um...How are you feeling?" Hermoine smiled inwardly, she could see that Ron still liked her, he always was so shy around her when it came to serious things.

"I'm fine! I just have a headache from a medicine overdose!" Harry smiled encouragingly at her, after all Ron was his friend and he wouldn't have minded if the two ever got something going. 'Better than Snape anyway!' He did not dare say that aloud to anyone.

Snape was sitting in his room, reading, when there was a knock at the door and Albus Dumbledore strode in as casually as if it were his room.

"well I see that you are bearing up well after yesterdays experience!" He sat in the chair opposite from Snape and looked him straight in the eye.

"I believe you want something!" Snape was still not used to the mans behavior around him.

"Well...you could say that! I have reason to believe that Miss Granger will be feeling unwell after what happened and I would like you to check in on her." Snape noticed that Albus had the most irritating smile on his face.

"I believe that she is bearing up well in the Hospital wing with Poppy!" He resisted the urge to shout. 'What is the old fool thinking'

"Now Severus you know above all people that Lucius had had a way of getting to the core of young girls like miss Granger and you have handled such matters before. I see no other option!" Dumbledore had a stubborn set to his jaw and Snape knew long before the man started talking that he Severus Snape would end up doing whatever it was.

"Alright...!"

"Ah good. I shall expect you to pay her a visit then!"

"You're out of your mind Albus!" Severus was leaning back in his chair. "Why not just give it to me as an order in the first place instead of wasting my time."

"Ah...There is a simple answer to that my friend. It is simply because I enjoy it." He turned and strode out of the room just as casually as he had come in.

Hermoine sat in the hospital wing alone, madam Pomfrey had left to have lunch. A tray of food stood by her bedside table, but she didn't feel like eating. Hermoine had been acting weird the whole morning, when Ron and Harry had turned to leave about an hour ago, Harry had bent down to hug Hermoine as he always had but she was just as surprised to her own reaction as he was. She had stiffened the minute he touched her and refused to hug back, Harry had held her at arms length and looked at her. "Are you sure you're all right?" there was genuine concern etched on his face.

"I'm fine. Maybe I'm just tired." She had lied to him. The truth is that she was scared when his hands touched her, and now she sat alone in an empty room with that same fear.

The door creaked open and Hermoine sat up, she was frightened and didn't know what to do. Severus Snape walked in through the door, his manner was confident and he walked over to the bed with a flowing grace that Hermoine always loved but took no notice of now.

As Severus approached the bed he noticed the signs immediately. She had a distant look in her eyes as if they were unfocused and he could see the goosebumps on her skin, she was frightened.

"I have heard that your condition is improving miss Granger! May I ask why it is that you sit there staring into space when you could be doing something useful like studying?" No point in being all sympathetic was there, besides Snape could already see that sympathy would be no good here.

There was no surprise on Hermoine's face, in fact her eyes seemed dead and hollow.

"I wanted to thank you for finding me! I never go the chance last night!" Snape hid a scowl, her voice held no emotion. 'How is it those stupid idiots she calls friends didn't notice the change in her?"

"I was doing what was necessary and I don't believe that you have to thank me! I would prefer it however miss Granger that in future you answer my questions when I ask them and avoid changing the topic!" His voice was as usual icy cold. Hermoine sighed, for a minute she had thought that perhaps he had come to see her because he was worried, but by his manner she could tell that he would rather be doing something else.

"Tired miss Granger?" Hermoine noticed the mocking tone. "Well then I believe that you know how most of us feel and not take advantage of the fact that you are allowed to stay in bed!"

"I didn't choose to stay in bed Professor and I certainly didn't plan to take advantage of any situation what so ever!" She was getting tired of his scolding, all she wanted was to be left alone.

'What on earth is the matter with her?' Snape was totally puzzled, by now she should have been ablaze with fury but instead she just sat there and answered him back as casually as if talking about the weather.

"Miss Granger, I suggest that you remember your manners before I am forced to knock them into you. Your foolishness in running of alone to follow Malfoy was your own doing and you have no one to blame but yourself for your own stupidity!" He hadn't wanted to bring that up but he needed to let her get her emotions out.

"What...! I didn't think that letting Malfoy escape was a good idea that is ALL! And I couldn't find anyone to help me! Do you think that I don't regret going down there alone! Do you think that I find pleasure in knowing that HE almost RAPED ME!!!!!" She was almost standing and was facing him squarely, tears were running down her cheeks freely.

Snape covered the distance that was separating them in one step, and he didn't know how it happened but he was soon sitting on the bed with Hermoine wrapped up in his arms crying her heart out.

Snape closed the door silently behind him. He had held Hermoine in his arms until her crying subsided and she had fallen asleep in his arms. He could still feel her soft skin on his hands and her sent clung to him, his robes were still damp.

As he turned to walk down the hall he was stopped when..........................

"I'm guessing she'll be OK then?" Harry was leaning against the wall and he was facing Snape his eyes searching as if testing him. Snape had his hand in his pocket and resisted the urge to kill Potter then and there.

"What do you want Potter?" His voice did not mask the anger raging through him.

"I was sort of gonna ask you the same thing since you seem to be interested in my friend!" Harry was so calm it irritated Snape even more.

"Well Potter I suggest that you keep your nose out of my business!"

"It is my business Snape. Moine is a close friend of mine or are you so busy drooling over her that you did not notice this."

Snape approached Harry, who started to back away for once realizing how dangerous Snape was.

"Listen to me Potter!" Snape was moving slowly but to Harry it seemed that he was covering the distance between them faster than he could make it. " f it wasn't for Dumbledore treating you like a long lost son I would have killed you by now and make no mistake that if you ever interfere with me again even Dumbledore wont stop me!"

"I don't think threatening me will help you Snape..." Harry didn't know where his courage or stupidity was coming from but he wished that he could stop himself.

"You have no idea what a threat is Potter. What I'm giving you now is a warning, Stay out of my business!"

Snape turned and walked away, he felt that he was going to lose control if he didn't now.

He heard Potter shouting after him. "She's not only your problem you know....!"

Chapter Nine!!! Big hugs to all my faithful reviewer ï See you in the next chapter...


End file.
